Crumbs
by yageni
Summary: A sad fic, a goodbye, a broken heart


Shonen ai, bad ¿? language

Bleach and its characters are all property of Kubo Tite, the fantasies or stories I write with them are of my own invention, just with the idea of having some fun and if it's possible to entertain the readers. I do not get money out of this ok?

Placed on an imaginary future, after Aizen's defeat

Crumbs.

"I can't take it any more Renji - He ran a hand through his orange hair and his brown eyes stared into the other, full of life and pain. He seemed to be begging for an answer.

The wind was warm and hot, but the feeling they both had in their hearts did not felt at all like the atmosphere of this beautiful, yet terrible summer morning. The sun glinted on the choppy waters of the river, but neither the soft whisper of it could soothe their aching and restless souls. All the landscape itself, seemed oblivious to what was happening, too bright and beautiful for such a situation, pretty far away. 

"It's okay, I understand Ichigo" it had been difficult for him too, to only give him crumbs when his heart asked and requested to give everything and more. But that was a mistake from the beginning. 

No regrets, but he had to amend it somehow. 

"Is that all you're going to say?" Reproached him, his brow furrowed as always but it was different. This time was fraught with pain; his moisted eyes were on the very verge of tears but anger mixed with and anguish prevented those from falling. 

That was why he loved him so much, why he loved him to despair, for being so stubborn and for fighting so hard for everything, but now he was just begging for him to give up just for once. Only that time. 

Give up Ichi, let me go.

"What else I can say?" The redhead smiled, mordant, feeling that if he did not play his role well, everything would go to hell "I did everything I could, and I understand that it's not enough for you, but this is it, there's nothing else" heck, his legs trembled and he believed that if he stayed there for just one more single second he would not stand it anymore. It was very hard and yet he had not found another way. 

He wanted to go, before the adolescent began to cry, before he ended up shattered into little pieces. 

Kurosaki said nothing more and the lieutenant took the opportunity to turn around and get closer to the sekai door which was open from what seemed an eternity. For a moment he looked how the water moved quietly and noticed how green the grass in contrast with the blue flow of the river. He felt a twinge in his heart to the thought that it was just one of the many things that he will never see again ... but he had already made a decision.

"Okay, you know what? – It got him mad to see Abarai leaving without even turning around to look at him, without defense, without a fight - Go, Fuck yourself and fuck all the fucking Soul society, Get out of my life and don't even think of returning on me for help or any kind of shit did you hear me? – He screamed and turned away. He had taken a few steps, climbed to the top of the hill into the gravel road when he stopped.

"Tell Rukia I'm going to miss his dwarf person" And he began to walk. 

First his steps were slow, trying to control, to restrict himself. But soon he couldn't hold out much longer and started to run desperately, letting the tears come alone with the anger that his feet imprinted onto the run.

The redhead smiled a rare grin, between relieved and sad, while he entered the sekai door.

Ichigo was young, he would recover soon. He prayed for him to recover soon, for him to be fine, as he wanted to imagine what would happen. And he, well that was another matter, indeed his person didn't care much really. Only Ichigo, only the tender heart of the teenager, the boy who brought him madly in love and at whose side could he not stay without the risk of losing his sanity. 

Abarai remembered his friend, she would hate him for several months if not years ... he bit his lip, it would be the best to wait a while before giving her the message from Ichigo, or he would end up killed by her hands. He ran his gi sleeve over his face to dry the moisture from his eyes. How much more he could withstand without breaking? Not much more, surely. 

He had no time for introspection, on the other side awaited him the adopted daughter of the Kuchiki clan.

"Renji, Are you okay? " The hands of the girl clung to his soul reaper uniform, seeking to get him to look at her straight in the face.

Abarai smiled and then shook his head, his eyes wet again while Rukia hugged him and he looked up to the sky to keep her from the view of his tears, even though he knew that it had no meaning to hidden them anymore. He felt as he couldn't with his poor soul any longer.

"You're such an idiot "the read head felt a strong blow to the chest.

His hand closed on her fist and then he returned her the embrace, hiding his face in the black hair of the girl, covering the fact that now he had started, perhaps he could not stop crying. God, it hurt so much and were the fuck he got the shitty the idea that it would be easy?

"If you love him so much you should have stayed with him" she reproached him as she felt the collar of her clothes getting wet with his tears.

His deny felt clearly against her neck. They both knew that this was not an option. Not before, and much less now. The human life is too short, too unpredictable. And at the end they all finish going there, sooner or later they will meet again even if that meant he had to go himself to reap his soul or to put Soul Society upside down to find him.

Rukia slowly got separated from him, drying her tears with the sleeve of her uniform.

"Are you ready for the ceremony, Abarai Taichou?" She asked with mock deference, the future lieutenant of squad five. Despite all this was happening to him he had yet to attend to a stupid bureaucrat meeting, the Gotei thirteen does not respect duels and doesn't waits for none one.

The redhead tried to put himself back together and nodded.

Silently, the two walked toward the fifth battalion.


End file.
